La fin d'une vie, le commencement d'un amour
by Alessandra15
Summary: J'ai vécut dans la noirceur depuis ma tendre enfance, je n'avais pas d'autre but que de devenir celle qu'attendait mes parents. Je ne connais ni l'entre-aide, ni l'amitié et encore moins l'amour. Et un jour, il était là, il m'a montrée la vie telle qu'elle est avec ses horreurs et ses merveilles, il ne m'a rien cachée. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voilà depuis quelques temps je rêvais de faire une fanfiction sur cette série que j'adore! Alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et cherche une bêta pour cette fanfiction. :D Sur ceux bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Prologue :_ **

_ Ils ont tué tant de gens, ils torturent sans pitié. Ils sont le mal incarnés, ils font tout dans leur intérêt. Ils se moquent des sentiments des autres, tant qu'ils se contentent eux même. Certains sont pires que d'autres, mais qui sommes nous pour les juger ? Est ce que l'on sait comment ils en sont arrivés là ? Nous ne pouvons pas donner une opinion, nous ne sommes pas nés à leur époque, nous n'avons pas vécut leur vie, leurs espoirs et leurs déceptions. Alors, pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? Oui, au font d'eux reste un lien avec leur humanité, car si il y avait pas ils ne s'entraideraient pas. Leur famille est tout ce qu'ils leur restent de leur ancienne vie. Ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont._

_ Pourquoi suis je tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux ? Peut être parce que j'arrive à voir au delà des apparences, que je ne les ai pas jugés. Après tout, qui suis je pour les juger ? Je suis moins pire que eux certes mais j'ai déjà tué, et torturer. Je fais partit de ces personnes qui naissent dans le mal, et qui grandissent dans cette atmosphère. On nous apprend le mal des notre plus jeune age, on vit sans sentiments et reste-on dans le chemin tracé par nos ancêtres. Quand on essaye de voir plus loin, on se fait brûler les ailes alors on s'immobilise, et on se font dans cette image. Puis un jour, une porte de sortie apparaît et on la prend sans même regarder en arrière, une fois dehors, on vit, on respire et on tombe parce qu'on a pas été habitué à ressentir et pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions. Alors on revient, et on reprend notre ancien rôle et on y reste jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Cependant il était là, il ne m'a pas abandonnée, il m'a relevée quand je suis tombée, il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'a apprit à vivre, à ressentir et à aimer. Il est mon pilier, la terre sur laquelle je marche, il est mon âme-sœur. Alors oui, qui êtes vous pour nous juger ? Vous oubliez qu'ils sont le commencement mais aussi la fin d'une histoire. Alors oui, qui êtes vous pour juger homme, vampire, loup-garou, et sorcière ?_

* * *

Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Je pense poster le chapitre 1 avant la rentrée!

Merci d'avoir lu,

Alessandra15 :D


	2. Chapter 1 : Qui suis je?

_**Bonjour, me revoilà avec la suite de mon histoire! Sur ceux bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Qui suis je ?**_

Une porche noire traversait la nuit, dedans ce tenait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en couronne lui donnaient un air de princesse. Dans l'habitacle le silence régnait en maître. Son regard était perdu et elle conduisait comme si elle avait pris ce chemin plus d'un millier de fois. Ce qui était loin d'être faux, voilà bien 100 ans qu'elle n'avait pas reposé les pieds à Mystic fall. Elle avait fuit pendant toutes ses années cette ville maudite et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle y revenait de son plein grés. Bien de choses avaient changé, la forêt avait bien rétrécie. Arrivée devant sa maison, enfin plus son manoir, la jeune femme descendit et se fondit dans le noir de la nuit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, un grand hall recouvert de draps l'accueillit certes beaucoup de choses avaient changé mais sa demeure restait la même. Elle ferma doucement la porte, il était quand même trois heures du matin, se faire remarquer par ses voisins n'étaient pas dans ses intentions. Elle voulait juste rester quelques temps, pour redécouvrir la ville dans laquelle elle avait vu le jour et vécu ses années d'humanités. Elle revient dans le présent ne voulant pas pensées à tout cela. Elle avança et découvrit le meuble de l'entrée de son drap blanc tout en glissant ses doigts sur le bois de l'arche qui mène à la salle de bal où deux escaliers en marbres s'imposaient sur les côtés. Elle traversa la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine, elle récupéra un verre et un pochette de sang. Puis se dirigea vers le salon- salle à manger privé, et posa son dîner sur la table, elle enleva à vitesse vampirique tous les draps de la pièce et alluma un feu dans sa cheminée. Elle put enfin s'asseoir et boire, elle resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil face son apparition.

La jeune femme se leva doucement, posa son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers le premier étage, jusqu'ici sa jeune humaine avait bien fait son travail. En effet, elle lui avait confiée la rénovation de toute la maison ainsi que le stock de sang bien qu'elle préfère boire directement à la source. Tout était propre, chaleureux ainsi que luxueux. Exactement ce qu'elle aime. Sa jeune humaine était plus une sorte d'amie mais elle préparait toujours son arrivée dans une ville, la recherche d'une nouvelle maison, et elle lui offrait son sang de temps en temps. Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, elle faisait cela de son plein grés. Elle était payée et logée, elle avait ses week-end, elle pouvait sortir et le jour où elle voudrait fonder sa propre famille elle pourra partir. D'ailleurs celle-ci arriverait demain avec le reste de ses affaires.

La jeune femme rentra dans sa chambre, tout était comme autre fois. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, devant elle s'étendait la forêt à perte de vue. Comme elle aimait celle-ci, elle avait joué dedans toute son enfance, elle avait tant foulé sa terre. Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer brisant ce moment de bonheur absolu. Elle regarda l'écran, à sa petite humaine ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle se dépêcha de découvrir tous les meubles, et de rentrer sa voiture dans le garage. Elle finit au moment même où la voiture de sa dame de compagne ainsi que le camion s'arrêta devant sa maison. Elle sortit :

_**- Annabelle, je suis ravie de te revoir,**_ dit-elle la en serrant dans ses bras, pour elle.

_**- Moi aussi, Annastasia ! Alors comment trouves-tu la maison ?**_

_**- Magnifique, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec les déménageurs ?**_

_**- Non, pas du tout ! Je leur dis de décharger, et j'arrive !**_

Annastasia regarda la jeune humaine en souriant, pendant ses deux mois de séparation, elle lui avait manqué. Une fois Annabelle revenue, elles rentrèrent dans la maison.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jeunes femmes sortirent et partirent faire un tour dans le centre ville. Arrivées dans un magasin de vêtements, Annabelle n'ayant pas besoin s'assit dans un pouffe et attendit Annastasia lui montre les habits qu'elle essayait. Celle-ci sortit habillée d'une tunique mauve à corset aux manches 3/4, d'un leggins noir ainsi que des ballerines noires :

_**- Je pense que je vais les prendre.**_

_**- Elle est vraiment jolie comme tunique ! Au faite, je t'ai trouvée un emploi comme tu me l'avais demandé.**_

_**- Oui, je vais aller essayer la robe. Quel genre de boulot ?**_

Tandis que la jeune femme se changeait, Annabelle lui répondit :

_**- Professeur d'histoire géographie, le dernier est décédé. Et comme je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cette matière, j'ai proposé ta candidature et ils l'ont acceptée. Donc lundi, 8h tu vas devoir aller enseigner à des ados en pleine crise ! Bon alors cette robe ?**_

Elle entendit rire derrière, puis vit enfin sa vampire d'amie sortir. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleu marine serrée à la taille et qui tombait en un voile fin jusqu'à ses genoux. La robe donnait une air d'enfance à la jeune femme. Elle fit un sourire :

_**- Tu l'as prend !**_

_**- Je pense que je l'a mettrais pour aller voir le maire à la fin des cours lundi !**_

_**- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, elle te donne un air enfantin trop mimi !**_

_**- Annabelle !**_

_**- Et c'est vrai !**_

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, et se rhabilla. Et alla payer ses affaires. Le deux jeunes femmes se baladaient dans la rue, comme deux amies. Jusqu'à ce que Annabelle se cogne dans quelqu'un et tombe par terre. Un jeune homme d'à peu près dix-sept ans lui avait rentré dedans, le pauvre n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Annastasia, elle, restait en retrait un sourire au visage. La jeune femme avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, il continuait. Quand soudain une jeune fille apparût à ses côtés :

_**- Jérémie ! Je t'ai cherché partout !**_

_**- Désolé Bonnie, je suis rentrée dans cette jeune femme et je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment !**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas eu mort d'hommes.**_

_**- Tu vois, allez viens maintenant !**_

Bonnie tira sur le bras de Jérémie et l'entraîna vers un bar. Il se retourna et lui fit un au revoir de la main. Annabelle lui répondit et se tourna vers Annastasia :

_**- Enlèves moi ce sourire de ton visage !**_

_**- Ah ! Non, j'ai adoré le visage du gamin quand il t'a regardée !**_

_**- Mais ! Tu aurais pu m'aider ! Il voulait pas me lâcher en plus !**_

_**- C'est pour ça que je voulais pour rien au monde, j'aurais gâché cette magnifique scène !**_

_**- Pff, moi je rentre !**_

_**- Sans les clés de voiture ?**_

Annastasia, son sourire toujours présent, rattrapa la jeune humaine sans problème. Et elles rentrèrent au manoir. Sans que Annabelle ne dise « Je veux plus jamais croiser ce type ! » et que la vampire éclate de rire. Arrivées chez elles, elles défirent les cartons et s'offrirent un bon verre de vin devant la cheminée. Chacune dans ses pensées, l'une pensant à son travail d'enseignant qui l'attendait dans moins de deux jours et l'autre à ce qu'elle allait faire quand Annastasia ne serait pas là, elle devrait peut être trouver aussi un emploi. C'est sur ses pensées que se finirent la journée.

Le soleil se couchait sur Mystic Fall, pourtant dans l'ombre d'un arbre un homme se tenait regardant les deux jeunes.

« _**Il était temps que tu reviennes ma fille, tu vas enfin pouvoir trouver la paix… »**_

* * *

_**Voilà, dis te moi ce que vous en pensez! Je pense poster le prochain chapitre avant la rentrée des classes! **_

_**Bisous, Alessandra :D**_


End file.
